1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in pet food and water bowls. More particularly, the present invention relates to a covered pet food and/or water bowl, such as a stainless steel pet feeder having a cover for the lower surface that is preferably durable and lightweight, and provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance, protection to both the bowl and the surface on which the bowl may be set upon, and possibly partially insulate the contents placed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet food and water bowls of many types have existed commercially for quite some time. The use of stainless steel in the manufacturing of such bowls as become popular due to their durability, ease of cleaning and relative value, with the price of such bowls having been reduced greatly over the years with increasing supply. However, given the relative hardness of stainless steel pet feeders made from this material have a tendency to move or slide about on smooth flooring surfaces. Such movement can cause distraction or frustration to the pet while feeding, and can additionally cause noise on or scratching of smooth surface floors.
While rubber or elastomeric covers have been made that removably affix to the lower surface of some bowl designs, while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance, such removable covers create an impediment when it comes to cleaning of such bowls, with consumers rejecting such designs due to their inability to be machine washable as well as becoming a weak nondurable element of such a combination.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a stainless steel feeders with nonskid rubber bottoms permanently affixed thereto in order to prevent slipping, skidding and noise, while at the same time allowing for the entire assembly to be durable and machine washable